El Clan Malfoy
by ritsuka10
Summary: La enamorada pareja Malfoy debe hacer frente a todas las situaciones que atrae el ser padres de un grupo numeroso de hijos.
1. Home

Una pareja de amantes se devoraban bajo las suaves sábanas, el hombre se encontraba encima de la mujer mientras sus manos acariciaban sus suaves pechos, fueron reemplazados por un par de labios labios hambrientos, la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las gruesas persianes de la ventana. Los gemidos se fueron haciendo presentes, los candentes amantes no dejaban de acariciar sensualmente, todo era pasión y sensualidad hasta que unos gritos los detuvieron. El chillido de una niña junto con los ladridos de un perro terminaron por apagar la llama entre la pareja.

—Te toca.—Comentó la mujer de cabellos castaños con una amplia sonrisa besando la punta de la nariz de su esposo.— Anda ve a checar que no hayan tirado la casa, no quiero que mi nueva alfombra sea destrozada por Felix.

El hombre cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus pálidos labios. Antes de salir de la cama sostuvo a su pareja por la cintura, la beso salvajemente en la boca, al soltar le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta. La mujer se quedó sin aliento, su marido era el hombre más sensual a un con 48 años de edad. Todavía mantiene ese aire vanidoso y coqueto.

El sujeto de cabellos rubios se puso una playera y pantalones de pijama, al abrir la puerta y encontró con un total desastre, los flores estaban en el piso, juguetes regados en cada rincón, al salir se dio escuchó un chillido desde el piso.

—Papá ten cuidado.—Una niña de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos grises corrió abrazar al pequeño puffskeins de color amarillo.—Pobre de Toreto, casi le sacas un ojo.

—Jane, te he dicho mil veces que esas cosas no pueden entrar a la casa.—El rubio levantó la voz para tomar a la niña de pijamas con estampados de dinosaurios.— ¿No me digas que rango también está libre?

La niña rodó los ojos y evadió la mirada inquisidora de su padre. Rango era un pequeño clabbert que su madrina Luna le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. La chica de ocho años bajó del regazo de su padre al ver al mentado animal correr hacia una de las habitación de sus hermanos.

Jane Pandora Malfoy era una dulce niña amante de los animales, dentro del clan era la más pura e inocente, todos los familiares aseguraban que iba a ser la primera Malfoy en entrar a la casa de Helga Hufflepuff, debido a que deseaba seguir los pasos de Newt Scamander, admiraba también a su madrina Luna pero no se imaginaba en el casa Ravenclaw, varios de sus hermanos eran de esa casa y no se sentía cómoda. En su habitación libros y revistas referentes a animales mágicos y muggles se acumulaban en el piso, su ropa siempre debía haber un animal impreso. Era fan número uno de su tía y madrina Luna.

El hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios movió la cabeza para después continuar buscando el origen de una ronda sonora de ladridos.

—¡Abraxas! —Gritó el hombre al ver a un perro de raza chow chow encima de su silla favorita en su despacho. Un niño de cabellos rizados rubios apareció detrás de la puerta.— Quiero a Félix fuera de la casa y ruega porque no haya hechos su necesidades en la alfombra nueva de tu madre.

Abraxas Malfoy poseía unos orbes avellana como su madre, sus cabello era una mata rebelde de rizos rubios claros. A la tierna edad de seis años era amante de los objetos, ideas, historias muggles. Era un ávido aficionado al mundo de Star Wars, a principios de años le pidió a sus padres que lo llevaran a un convención de comic para que su actor favorito le firmara su traje de Kylo Ren.

—Papá es que anoche estaba lloviendo mucho y Félix tenía miedo.—El niño se excuso al tratar de sujetar al animal por el cuello.-—¡Pa ten cuidado…!

EL niño señaló un regalo proveniente del interior de su enorme perro de color café, el aviso llegó muy tarde porque su padre ya lo había pisado. EL niño sujeto por el collar a su perro para indicarle salir corriendo detrás de él. Un infernal grito escapó por la garganta del hombre, sus pantuflas favoritas acababan de ser ensuciadas por excremento.

—¡Debbie! —Gritó el hombre y una elfina usando un encantador vestido rosa pastel apareció.— Revisen que ese perro no haya dejado más regalitos en el primer piso ya que no tardan en llegar mis padres.

—Claro, amo Malfoy.— La elfa comentó con ligero gesto de preocupación, el rubio levantó la ceja en señal de duda.—La ama Lucia ha despertado y nuevamente escapó de su cuna.

Draco, quien ya estaba sentado en una silla quitándose la pantufla llevó la mano a la cabeza. Con un rápido hechizo doméstico su pantufla y estudio quedaron limpios. En esos años como padre tuvo que aprender a recitar un sin número de hechizos domesticos para limpiar cualquier clase de sustancia sobre cualquier superficie; vomito sobre una cara capa recién usada, residuos de roedores sobre muebles, orines de colchones, entre otras cosas.

—Robbie y Margot están buscando a la ama Lucia. —Comentó preocupada apretando una parte delantera de su faldón.

—Ahorita les ayudo a buscarla, por favor asegurate que todo esté listo para el desayuno.—Agregar cansado poniéndose de pie.

Lucia Ara Malfoy era la última descendiente del Clan Malfoy, a su tierna edad, 4 años, era el terror de los elfos y animales viviendo bajo el techo de aquella enorme mansión. Poseía cabellos castaños claros y orbes de tonalidades miel, a diferencia de sus hermanos su tono de piel era más clara, casi blanca como la nieve. Poseedora de un fuerte carácter y temperamento voluble que a veces solo era controlado por su abuela materna.

El hombre comenzó a deambular entre las diferentes habitaciones de sus hijos, encontró a los pobres elfos Robbie y Margot enredados en trampas convencionales. El temor entre los elfos tenía razón de existir ya que ninguno de sus anteriores amos fue tan escandaloso y malvado con ellos, después de unos minutos el hombre encontró a su hija escondida bajo una de las camas en un habitación de invitados. la infante usaba una linda pijama de princesas.

-—Por favor deja de torturar a los elfos.—Le regañó tomándola en brazos para alzarla en el aire y darle un beso en la mejilla derecha.—Es muy temprano para que estés de mal humor, hoy vendrán tus abuelos

—¿Abu Cissy? —Cuestiono eliminando su puchero de molestia y dibujando una tenue sonrisa estirando las manos e ingresando los dedos en esas hebras rubias.—Abu LuLu.

Los dos personajes llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña, el color que predomina era el verde esmeralda con algunos toques rosas. La niña fue dejada sobre la cama mientras su padre caminaba hacia el closet y sacaba algunos vestidos para mostrarselos a la pequeña. Lucia negaba con la cabeza, porque ninguno le gustaba hasta que por fin llegó el indicado. Era un vestido de olanes y organza de tonalidades rosas claras, un listón rosa en forma de moño en la parte trasera.

—Eres demasiado vanidosa y elegante para tu edad.—Argumentó el hombre colocando la pieza sobre la cama, se dedicó a buscar los accesorios. —¿Quieres que te vista usando magia?

La niña asintió con un gesto de alegría, adoraba ver a sus hermanos mayores, padre y abuelos hacer magia, lanzar hechizos con sus varitas era su espectáculo favorito.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!.—Abraxas llegó corriendo y cruzó el umbral con el rostro contraído por la carrera realizada .— Félix encontró la casa de Crook Junnior, debes darte prisa.

El hombre dejó recitando un hechizo para que la niña fuera cambiada mágicamente, le dio un beso a Lucía. para salir corriendo detrás de su hijo, cuando pasaba frente de la habitación de Jane, quien tenía la puerta abierta, la vio jugar con un Bowtruckle, entonces se detuvo un momento.

—Jovencita ¿Quién te dio ese animal? —Le cuestionó observando como la chica escondía la planta en su espalda. Los ladridos le recordaron su principal misión.— Necesito una válida explicación.

El rubio recorrió a gran velocidad todo el pasillo , bajó por las escaleras y deambulo por varios salones hasta llegar a un viejo cuarto donde descansaban algunas cajas, era una habitación dedicado a los triques viejos, encima de una de las montañas de cajas se encontraba animal mitad gato y mitad kneazle. Draco le había comprado a su esposa el animal debido a que Crookshanks murió durante la guerra.

Crooks Junior, como los niños lo bautizaron debido a que no podían pronunciar todo el nombre completo, levantaba la cola y orejas amenazando con lanzarse a lastimar al perro, ya anteriormente había mandado a Félix al hospital.

—Felix estáte quieto.— El hombre mencionó tratando de alejar al animal pero el perro no le hizo caso para continuar cons sus saltas y ladridos ansioso por alcanzar a su presa. —Félix recuerda como te fue la última vez que lo enfrentaste.

La mascota de origen muggle era muy grande, casi lo doble o triple de tamaño que aquel gato de pelos jengibre pero claramente más inofensivo. Draco buscó entre sus bolsillos su varita pero Lucía quizá se la había arrebatado cuando salió corriendo, al ver que era inútil alejar al enorme can decidió alcanzar al gato para alejarlo de Felix. El mago fue escalando entre los muebles mal acomodado estiró la mano entonces el animal lanzó un arañazo.

—Maldita sea Crooks.—El brujo lanzó un quejido al sentir como las garras se clavaban en la carne de su mano.—Maldito gato.

—Debes un sickle por maldecir.—El niño gritó emocionado tapando su boca al notar la asesina mirada del hombre mayor.—Papá ten cuidado.

Malfoy volvió la vista hacia arriba entonces miró como el felino se le lanzaba a su cara provocando que se desbalance y cayera al piso con las cajas encima. Un estruendoso ruido resonó por todo el primer piso de aquella mansión.

—Mi maldita sea mi espalda.—El mago gruño frustrado al sentir como se lastimaba en la cintura.—Maldito gato, maldito perro.

—Wingardium leviosa.— Una femenina musitó entonces el perro comenzó a flotar, el cachorro había dejado de ladrar al ver a uno de sus amos en el piso.— Abraxas tenemos reglas, debes respetarlas si deseas conservar a Félix.

El pequeño niño bajó la cabeza asintiendo ante la voz mando.

-—Lo siento mamá.—EL rubio mencionó abatido caminando detrás de la mujer que llevaba al cachorro al jardín.—Papá ha maldecido muchas veces.

Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza, su propio hijo lo traicionaba por unos cuantos sickles. Su esposa junto con sus amigas implementaron un sistema cruel para detener su mal hábito, y el des sus amigos, por maldecir o decir malas palabras. El niño que escuchara y acusara a su padre recibiría un sickle que podía ser usado en lo que deseara. Zabini casi pierde su fortuna por se a quien más le costó dejar ese maldito vocabulario que sostenía.

Draco se puso de pie y sacudió su pijama llena de pelos de perro, llevó sus ojos al horroroso gato anaranjado que ahora descansaba en un rincón, le saco la lengua. Su casa se estaba convirtiendo en un zoológico, salió por la puerta para caminar hacia el jardín donde su esposa acariciaba al enorme perro. Abraxas cargaba unos tazones de comida.

—Haz dejado a tu adorado y hermoso esposo en el piso .—Le reclamó con un chistoso puchero en los labios y la abrazó por la espalda.—Luces hermosa para tus 47 años.

La mujer le dio un codazo en el abdomen como protesta por recordar su edad. Draco la obligó a girarse y beso sus labios. Hermione Granger, mejor dicho Hermione Malfoy usaba una camiseta blanca, jeans y blazer azul marino, con unos elegantes botines, su cabello acomodado en una coleta. Un par de años atrás dejó el cargo de primer ministra del mundo mágico. Ahora se dedicaba atender su fundación que daba apoyo a hijos muggles y también se encargaba de defender los derechos de seres mágico, por lo tanto muchos elfos continuaban odiandola.

—Malfoy es tarde.—Comentó tratando de alejar a su esposo, que a veces se ponía demasiado meloso.— Debemos ir a la plataforma por el resto de los niños.

—Hay que abandonarlos Granger, podemos huir e iniciar una nueva vida con los tres niños que tenemos ahorita.—Comentó hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su esposa.—Olvide decirte que Jane tiene un bowtruckle, debes hablar con ella. No quiero que la mansión se vuelva un zoológico como la casa de los Potter.

La castaña tomó el rostro de su esposo, pequeñas arrugas comenzaron aparecer, se había cortado el cabello después de que Nya le dijera que lucía mayor con el cabello largo, no podía creer que llevaba 20 años enamorada de él.

Los dos enemigos naturales se volvieron a encontrar en una fiesta que el colegio Hogwarts organizó para su generación, el evento se realizó una noche de Diciembre en el año 2016. En ese mismo evento Hermione terminó su relación con Viktor y Draco se liberó del compromiso pactado con Astoria Greengrass, la causa fue porque los encontraron muy cariñosos en una sala. Un año después Viktor y Astoria se comprometieron.

Los dos personajes solteros, resentidos, dolidos y ebrios pasaron aquella fiesta bailando ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros de casa. Los dos despertaron en la torre de astronomía, nada sexual sucedió pero sí hicieron las paces, el rubio se disculpó por haber sido un total bastardo por lo tanto dieron borrón y cuenta nueva.

No se volvieron los mejores amigos al instante pero sí se vieron tuvieron que ver mas seguido, ya que sus mejores amigos se volvieron pareja. En la boda de Blaise Zabini y Ginevra el romance dio inicio gracias a un chispazo mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales, tres años más tarde se casaron ante la sorpresa de muchos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui un fanfic donde conoceremos a la dulce pareja Malfoy sufriendo con su grupo de hijos. Espero les guste. ¿Cuántos hijos creen que tiene la pareja?


	2. Welcome

Los pareja de esposos se devoraba plácidamente ante el gesto aburrido de Abraxas que trataba de darle de comer a su perro. Felix también detenía sus movimientos para observar a los humanos comerse los labios, en el pasado fue espectador de un sin número de escenas de copulación humana en distintas zonas de la casa.

—Por favor Draco deja de acosar a Hermione.—Una aguda voz voz obligó a la pareja a detener su espectáculo.—Ya no están en edad de tener más hijos, ya tenemos suficiente con 8.

Los años parecían no pasar por el elegante rostro de Narcissa Malfoy, continuaba poseyendo un extravagante aire de superioridad. En sus brazos llevaba a Lucía quien juzgaba con los ojos entrecerrados a sus padres. Los dos brujos bajaron la cabeza aceptando la llamada de atención de la mujer, Hermione tuvo muchas complicaciones en sus dos últimos embarazos por ello los medimagos le recomendaron ya no tener más.

—Van tarde.—Un hombre de cabellos rubios casi blancos apareció detrás de la mujer, llevaba en brazos a Jane que tenía a su nueva mascota sentada en el hombro derecho.

Abraxas después de abrazar a su abuela corrió a saludar a su abuelo. Lucius Malfoy quien no quitaba ese gesto de amargado, por fuera era un hombre serio casi insufrible, como siempre lo fue, pero dentro de las paredes de su mansión era un mar de dulzura que adoraba y consentía a sus nietos hasta un grado absurdo.

—Abu, Abu Lulu ¿me puedes comprar una tortuga? —El niño cuestiono emocionado jalando la capa del hombre.—Además tengo tres sickles que mi padre me dará, ya supe que tú le compraste esa rama a Jane.

—No es una rama, su nombre es Brutus.—La niña se defendió mirando como el pequeña criatura movía su cabeza.

—Padre ¿tú le has regalado ese animal? —Le cuestiono el rubio que caminaba detrás de su madre y abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.— ¿Por qué le pusieron el nombre de un uno de nuestros antepasados?

—Draco Lucius Malfoy son las 10 de la mañana y continuas en pijama.— Le regaño el hombre omitiendo el hecho que él era el dealer personal de animales fantásticos para su nieta.— Ve a vestirte mientras mis nietos desayunan. No sé en que me equivoque para que resultaras ser un desastre.

El hombre se dio media vuelta con un nieto en cada mano ignorando los reclamos de su propio hijo. Era la forma que se zafaba de las culpas o los regaños por comprar regalos cuando los pequeños Malfoy están castigados.

Draco se quedó con la palabra en la boca, esa mañana pisó excremento de un perro, su hija menor robó su varita, un gato lo arañó y ahora su padre lo regañaba por confrontarlo sobre un animal que le regala a su hija sin su consentimiento. Abatido subió a su recamara para cambiarse, a veces era difícil educar a sus hijos cuando su padre los consentía en exceso.

* * *

La amplia familia Malfoy era difícil de ignorar, era la imagen mejorada de unos años atrás de los Weasley, quienes eran conocidos por el gran número de miembros, ahora solamente la pareja Malfoy-Granger habían engendrado a nada menos que 8 magos. Los rubios genes corriendo por todos los atrajo muchas miradas curiosas quienes quedan sorprendidos por el aire tan distinto que ahora tenía el Clan Malfoy

Lucía iba alzada en los brazos de su abuelo mientras, Abraxas caminaba de la mano de su abuela y del otro lado Jane. Los padres de las criaturas caminaban como recién casados, se abrazaban y besaban en cualquier ocasión.

—¡Abraxas! —El grito de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules.— Hola señores Malfoy.

El niño saludó con un movimiento de manos al resto de la familia. Fred Weasley era la réplica masculina de su madre, Pansy Parkinson, fue el pilón en la familia ya que inicialmente sus padres solo planeaban tener dos hijos pero unos 10 años después del nacimiento de Rose, el pequeño Fred arribó para inundar de felicidad a su familia. Era un niño fanático del mundo muggle, le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con su abuelo Arthur aunque también era algo soberbio y caprichoso como su madre.

—Mi papá me ha comprado un hamster en un mall muggle después de que no lográramos encontrar a mi tarantula Dolores, no sé cómo pudo perderse.—El chico comentó emocionado mostrando al roedor que sacaba del bolsillo de su saco.— ¿Jane quieres tocarlo ?

—No me gustan las ratas.—Contestó la chica escondiéndose detrás de su abuela.

Los dos amigos miraban emocionados al roedero hasta que una femenina voz captó su atención. Una elegante mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color miel con gesto molesto hizo acto de presencia. Pansy Weasley usaba un vestido de tonalidades verdes, era claro que continuaba sintiendo un gran amor a su casa, era una reconocida diseñadora que llegó opacar la boutique de Madame Malkin.

—¡Fred Weasley! por favor deja de romper las correas.—La mujer mostró la correa infantil y abrazó a su hijo para después levantar el rostro. —Buenos días.

La mujer saludo a los cuatros adultos con un movimientos de cabeza. La serpiente había dejado de ser Parkinson unos 20 años antes, no solo porque se casó con Ronald sino porque sus padres la sacaron del árbol genealógico por haberse comprometido con un traidor a la sangre. La chica nada pudo hacer después de haber sido flechada en la boda de su amigo Zabini, ya que Ronald se acercó a ella y la conquistó cuando la invito a bailar, desde ese segundo su corazón le pertenecía aquel jugador de quidditch profesional.

—¿Querida te encuentras bien? —La señora Narcissa se acercó a la morena dejando a su nieta en el piso y sujetar su mano.—Luces muy pálida.

—No se preocupe he atrapado un virus muggle pero ya estoy mejor.—Comentó sosteniéndose de la mujer, mentía últimamente se fatigaba con demasiada facilidad.—Aunque creo que …

—Pansy ¿Te sientes bien? —Un elegante pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia sujetando por los codos a su esposa para que no se desmayara.— Cariño debiste quedarte en casa.

El hombre sostuvo a su esposa quien negaba con la cabeza, el sistema inmunológico de la serpiente había decaído alarmadamente desde un viaje a una zona muggle donde atrapó una extraña enfermedad, llevo un largo tratamiento en hospitales muggles pero el virus a veces volvía.

—Mi héroe. —Susurro la mujer pasando los brazos sobre el cuello de su esposo y depositar un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Ronald Weasley era el hombre que administraba la fortuna Parkinson, un par de años antes la enferma madre de Pansy le pidió perdón y les suplico aceptar la fortuna y legado, en un inicio el león se opuso fervientemente pero al ver a su esposa con el corazón estrujado por hacer las paces con su moribunda madre decidió aceptar.

" **Tú tienes la culpa por ablandar mi corazón, no quiero que mi madre muera y yo quedarme con resentimientos, merecemos algo mejor que vivir con culpas**." fueron las palabras que usó Pansy para convencer a su esposo, quien la adoraba sobre cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra, su tiempo como jugador profesional de Quidditch había llegado a su fin así que volverse administrador de la fortuna Parkinson fue un ambicioso proyecto que le emocionó.

—Estoy bien no debes preocuparte.—La mujer comentó con una sonrisa tomando el rostro de su esposo y depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.-—¿Ya has saludado?

El pelirrojo con las mejillas de tono carmín llevó la vista a los Malfoy para saludarlos. Hermione fue la primera en soltar a su esposo para abrazar a su amigo, después del colegio ellos mantuvieron una relación pero no funciono, no habia química entre ambos. La castaña también le dio un beso a la morena, ellas no eran las mejores amigas pero trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Si quieren yo me puedo hacer cargo de Rose para que Pansy vaya a descansar .—La bruja dijo volviendo abrazar a su esposo.—¿Ha venido Hugo?

—No, él está en Norteamérica en unos cursos .— Comentó seriamente la castaña con cierto tono triste.— Quiere ingresar al departamento de aurores de MACUSA. Gracias pero ya me siento mejor además no ha de tardar el expresso.

Hugo Weasley era el hijo mayor de la pareja, se había graduado de Hogwarts el año pasado era un atlético chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos de tonalidades miel, era amable y algo salvaje como su padre pero poseía un enorme corazón, también tenía un poco de soberbia y vanidad heredada de su madre, era el orgullo de su madre, su preciosa comadreja bebé.

—Quiere independizarse y conocer nuevos lugares.— El pelirrojo comentó tratando de reconfortar a su esposa, quien sabía quien más sufría con la partida de su hijo mayor.—Mirá ahí viene la familia Potter.

Harry Potter todavía era una figura popular y ampliamente admirada, el héroe aún poseía aquella cabellera negra y los típicos lentes pero su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por una sensual barba. Luna continuaba siendo hermosa con esos ojos de tonos grises y ropa llamativa ambos caminaban tomados de la mano y saludando a todo aquel brujo que se acercaba. La popular pareja saludo al numeroso grupo, Hermione nuevamente fue efusiva con su saludo provocando que su marido mostrará esa típica venita de celos.

—Como siempre rodeado de reporteros, pensé que ya se olvidaron de ti.—Soltó venenosamente el rubio pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa.—Luna tu nunca cambias, eres exquisitamente hermosa.

Hermione rodó los ojos, era increíble que su esposo continuará sintiendo celos y usará esa vieja artimaña de tratar de conquistar a la ravenclaw, cuando su mirada se enfocó en su compañero recién llegado. Había una extraña historia, contada por corazón de bruja, sobre varias citas entre la águila y la serpiente después de que la guerra terminará. Harry Potter trillaba los dientes furioso por la forma que su esposa era tratada, rápidamente se interpuso entre el rubio y ella. Nuevamente la leona rodó los ojos, los hombres a veces solían ser muy tontos.

—Hey Malfoy mantén tus manos fuera de mi esposa.—Comentó seriamente abrazando por la espalda a su mujer.

Potter adoraba a su esposa y la celaba con exceso pero muchos años antes no era de esa forma, por mucho tiempo Luna vivió en friendzone aunque Ginny terminó con el salvador para salir con Blaise. Harry tardó tiempo en superar el rompimiento. Esta fue la razón porque Luna tomó la difícil decisión de comprometerse con Rolf Scamander porque pensó que quizá su destino no estaba atado al héroe del mundo mágico. Un par de meses antes de la boda la novia fue secuestrada por un arrepentido león.

" **Todo este tiempo he buscado a la mujer ideal, creí previamente que la había perdido pero nunca he sido muy inteligente por eso no fui capaz de ver que siempre estuviste a mi lado, quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo honestamente, hagamos una locura y escapa conmigo al fin del mundo donde solo seamos tu y yo.** ". La rubia no necesito mas palabras porque ella tampoco podía ponerse una venda en los ojos e ignorar a su corazón, el cual desde niña le perteneció al niño que sobrevivió.

El expresso proveniente de Hogwarts arribo por la plataforma 9 3/4, el mar de padres se acercó emocionados de recibir a sus hijos. Unos minutos después de detenerse los alumnos comenzaron a bajar. Los ex alumnos del colegio, que ahora eran padres respiraban con nostalgia ese aire, dulces recuerdos los enervan y las malas experiencias también los despertaban. Entre el mar de personas tres personajes resaltan, un chico de cabellos rubios, una chica con cabellera de tonalidades rojas y otro chico de pelo negro mantenían una conversación pasivo-agresiva. La jovencita de ojos miel no dejaba de enfrentarse al rubio mientras el pelinegro hacía de mediador.

—Ya para de discutir mi pequeña leona.—Pansy comentó recibiendo a su hija para darle un abrazo.— Eres demasiado terca como tu padre.

Rose Weasley cursaba su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch quizá no poseía las mejores calificaciones pero si era toda una celebridad en el colegio, por su buen gusto al vestir y sus habilidades atléticas. Sus mejores amigos era Albus y Scorpius, pero con el último siempre discutía por temas irrelevantes.

—Mi pequeña estrella dorada.—Ronald recibió a su orgullo y consentida princesa, era su única hija por lo tanto la celaba.— No puedo creer que pronto te gradúas del colegio.

Los otros dos chicos se acercaron a sus respectivas madres para saludarlas. Scorpius Malfoy era el primogénito y razón por que Draco y Hermione adelantaron la boda varios carácter era divertido, fiestero y muy valiente, sus padres se cuestionan el porque no quedo en Gryffindor ya que su alma parecía pertenecer a esa casa, el sombrero le susurró al oído la razón porque lo ponía en la casa de las serpientes " **Necesitas endurecer tu carácter porque serás el próximo líder del clan Malfoy** ".

Severus Albus Potter era un chico de ojos grises como su madre, no usaba lentes pero era la viva imagen de su padre, su carácter generalmente era amable pero a veces le era imposible mantener en calma sus emociones, por ello perdía el control y se convertía en un ser agresivo, era un gran seguidor del trabajo de su madre, fue una total sorpresa para sus padres saber que había quedado en la casa de Salazar.

—Mi prima Molly me dijo que se quedaran en casa porque mis tíos no alcanzaron a llegar ¿Es verdad? —La pelirroja cuestionó a su madre quien asintió.

El numeroso grupo continuaba buscando con la mirada el resto de sus hijos. Entonces a lo lejos nuevamente se formó un segundo trío de amigos pero esta vez los tres personajes usaban el mismo color en sus uniformes, pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw, a sus espaldas caminaba otros tres niños de apenas unos 11 años.

—Buenos días señores Malfoy, Weasley y Potter.— Un chico alegre con ojos de tonalidades avellana y cabello castaño saludo emocionado a los presentes.—Aquí les traigo a las chicas mas hermosas e inteligentes de Hogwarts, quienes nos dieron la victoria este año.

Alexander Nott era un coqueto y alegre estudiante de quinto año, era el mejor amigo de Cassiopeia Malfoy y Molly Zabini, sus padres eran Theodore Nott y Padma Patil. Era un astuto jovencito muy parecido a su padre que disfrutaba de la vida aùn sabiendo que cuando fuera mayor debìa hacerse cargo de la fortuna Nott.

Sus padres también tuvieron su propia historia de amor durante el enfrentamiento final la serpiente salvó a Patil de un ataque, enfrentándose a su propio padre decidido a que sus errores no fueran a destruir el futuro de su apellido. Padma peleó en los juicios por defender a Nott y esto le costó por un tiempo ser repudiada por su familia pero no le importo debido a que formó una nueva con su amado Theo.

—Deja de ser tan adulador porque ambas sabemos que tu fuiste quien planeo todo para que ganamos la copa. —Las rubia comentó mientras las dos chicas movieron la cabeza y soltaron una risa.

Cassiopeia Malfoy era un chica de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos avellana, usaba lentes y era bastante seria, era la sabionda de su salón por lo tanto constantemente era molestada por ser tan insoportable como su madre en sus primeros años en el colegio. Era callada y muy reservada continuamente era atacada por su fría mirada parecida a la de su abuela, marca característica de los Black, algunos del colegio le cuestionaban si sería la siguiente Bellatrix, situación que le molestaba y enfurecia. La chica comenzó con el tour de saludar a toda su familia.

Molly Zabini era la primogénita de Blaise y Ginny, la niña dorada como su madre le puso, después de muchos años sin poder embarazarse Ginevra dio a Luz a una chica de piel morena y rizos oscuros, lo único heredado de los Weasley fueron esos hermosos ojos azules. Es bastante competitiva como su madre por ello a veces era amiga-rival de Cassio pero a diferencia ella era amada y querida por muchos estudiantes situación que su amiga-rival envidiaba.

—Nisha debemos ir a buscar a nuestros padres.—Alexander tomo a de la mano a una de las niñas detrás de ellos.-—Quizá estén del otro lado, despídete de tus amigos.

Nisha Nott era la copia idéntica de su madre solo con ojos más claros, callada y reservada, astuta como su padre, piensa antes de actuar en cualquier situación por ello resultaba extraña su amistad con Lily Potter debido a que ambas eran un mar de diferencia. Una auténtica pieza que el sombrero seleccionador decidió agregar a la casa Slytherin. Situación que llenó de orgullo a su padre.

—Nos vemos Cepheus y Lily.—Abrazó a sus dos amigos para después dirigirse al resto de los presentes.-—Hasta luego señores Malfoy, Potter y Weasley.

Hizo una ligera reverencia para tomar la mano de su jovial hermano que le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa a sus amigas, quienes movieron la cabeza fascinadas por sus tontos coqueteos. La tribu de magos se despidió de un movimientos de manos. Los hermanos eran una combinación curiosa debido a la alegría irradiada del mayor y serenidad de la menor.

—Oye Lily nos enteramos que tuviste una pelea con el sombrero seleccionador.—Intervino Ron intrigado por esa noticia que llegó a sus oídos por tabloides amarillistas.—¿Por Qué no quisiste ir a la casa de Ravenclaw?

Lily Potter era una niña muy parlanchina como su madre y regularmente era tomada como una líder pero ella trataba de alejarse de ese concepto ya que odiaba tomar partido para una facción dentro del conflicto, su papel continuamente era de mediadora y neutral en conflictos en casas, su inteligencia era avasalladora pero no poseía la ambición de las águilas.

La pequeña Potter le exigió al sombrero que la cambiara de casa, ella quería formar parte de los hufflepuff rechazando enérgicamente las intenciones del sombrero al enviarla con los águilas.

—No me gusta tomar parte de un bando y odio los enfrentamientos.—La chica comentó con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su padre.—Últimamente las águilas se han vuelto agresivas.

—Eso es verdad.—Intervino Cassio mirando de reojo a su hermano menor Cepheus que saludaba a su abuelo.— Se ha vuelto una casa peligrosa y pocos quieren ir después de lo sucedido con….

—No hay necesidad de traer a flote un tema del pasado .-—Intervino Luna tomando del brazo a su hijo Albus quien intercalaba la mirada con Scorpius.—Los ravenclaws somos personajes especiales pero no malvadas nuestra curiosidad por el saber más es continuamente criticada pero no somos peligrosas.

Hermione le regaló una amable sonrisa y Draco desvió la mirada, ambos padres habían pasados uno de sus años más complicados, el tema del incidente en la torre Ravenclaw aún era tópico criticado por varios magos.

—No debemos juzgar a una casa porque podemos equivocarnos.—Agrego ahora Ronald acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

El resto de los magos asintieron. Lily discretamente llevó sus ojos a su mejor amigo. Cepheus Malfoy era rubio con ojos grises idéntico a su padre pero su carácter era mucho más seco y sombrío, su círculo de amigos estaba constituidos solamente por esas dos niñas con las que llegó, odiaba verse rodeado de personas por ello mantiene un lugar secreto para estudiar libros de pociones, su materia favorita, a diferencia del resto no estaba emocionado con asistir a Hogwarts. Su primer año simplemente había sido una decepción total.

—Es tarde y debemos irnos.—Intervino Harry disculpándose por la repentina partida.—Hemos quedado con James para comer, así que supongo que ya salió de su curso para ser Auror .

—Es muy loable que siga tus pasos honestamente no pensé que se decidiera por esa profesión.—Intervino Hermione dándole un beso a su amigo.— Pensé que seguiría los pasos de Ginny y Ron, ser jugador de Quidditch.

—Lo mismo creíamos pero últimamente anda con la idea de seguir los pasos de su padre.—Luna comentó al despedirse de su amiga.— Ya sabes lo tercos que son los Potter así que esperar hasta que tope con pared.

James Sirius Potter se había graduado el año pasado del colegio de Hogwarts, era el primogénito, durante su época de estudiante fue uno de los jugadores de quidditch más populares junto con su hermano del alma Hugo Weasley, conformaron la dupla más famosa de Gryffindor y por muchos años se llevaron la campeonato. Su cabello era negro con ojos grises y piel blanca como la de su madre.

—No olviden que están invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily este fin de semana.— El hombre comentó elevando la mano para decir adiós.—Espero todos puedan asistir.

El resto de los personajes asintió, cuando se alejaban Lily se zafo del agarre para regresar y abrazar fuertemente a Cepheus "H **yperion no es malo asi que no está mal ser como él** ", le susurro en silencio sin que otros escucharan. EL chico de cabellos avellana como su madre asintió lentamente. él no volvería el próximo año al colegio Hogwarts y sabía que la decisión iba a afectar a sus padres. La rubia volvió a donde estaban sus padres.

—Por fin, ahí está Lisander.—Comentó Molly mas tranquila al ver a su hermano menor caminar a un lado de una despampanante rubia.— No quiero llegar tarde a la comida de la abuela.

Los dos estudiantes arribaron con una sonrisa. Lysander Zabini era un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, era muy parecido a su tío George solo que más bajito y de complexión delgada, era un chico dulce y extremadamente amable, muy malo para los deportes pero con una brillante mente, cursaba el cuarto año y formaba parte de los leones. A su lado iba Nymphadora Malfoy, una hermosa rubia, buscadora oficial del equipo de quidditch de los leones, la primera Malfoy en la casa de colores rojos y dorados. La alegre chica saludo animada a sus padres y al resto de los presentes.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos ya que quedamos en ir a comer a casa de los abuelos.—Comentó Ronald posando las manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.— Recibí una carta de Ginevra volverán el jueves y me comentaron que recibieron muy buenos comentarios sobre el desempeño de Hyperion y Lorcan.

—También recibimos una carta del director, Viktor Krum .—Alcanzó articular Hermione abrazándose de su amigo, le agradecia aquellas palabras de apoyo.—Nos vemos el fin de semana en casa de Harry y gracias.

Lorcan Zabini a diferencia de su hermano gemelo no era amable ni mucho menos dulce, su carácter era rudo y un fiel amante de los deportes extremos, tenía la personalidad de su padre durante el colegio, ambicioso y extremadamente vanidoso. Adoraba a su madre a quien creía la mujer perfecta y se llevaba muy bien con su tío Percy. Mejor amigo de Hyperion.

Hyperion Malfoy de cabellera rubia rizada y ojos color avellana, si sonriera mas seguido podría ser la versión masculina de su madre pero su semblante serio, callado y su grave voz deja en claro su herencia Malfoy, a sus 14 años es bastante alto y tiene una increíble predicción por deportes extremos muggles pasión que comparte con su mejor amigo Lorcan. Muy distinto a su melliza Nya. Un incidente en su primer año en Hogwarts provocó que tomara la decisión de cambiarse de colegio situación que causó una guerra campal con su padre.

* * *

 **Notas Autora:** No sé si a alguien le interese en que continúe con este fic, tenía esta cap así que decidí subirlo. Aqui un pequeño resumen de los hijos de cada pareja. ¿Qué les ha parecido ?

Draco & Hermione

Scorpius (17), Cassio (16), Hyperion (14), Nya(14), Cepheus (12), Jane (8), Abraxas (6) y Lucia(3)

Ron & Pansy

Hugo (19), Rose (16) y Fred (5)

Blaise & Ginny

Molly(16), Lorcan(13) y Lisander(13)

Harry & Luna

James (19), Albus(17) y Lily(11)

Theo & Padma

Alexander(16), Nisha(11) y Ankur (4)


End file.
